metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Artyom
Artyom, or Артём in Russian, is the main character of the game Metro 2033 and the protagonist of the novel of the same name, on which the game is based. Artyom, born a few days before the fire, has been raised under ground on Timiryazevskaja station until it was overrun by rats, since then he lived with his stepfather on VDNKh (Exhibition). After he, and some of his teen friends, opened a hermetic door on a station north of VDNKh named Botanicheskiy sad (Botanical garden). Through which, a few years later, the Dark Ones got inside. Hunter had been investigating the Dark Ones, and after discovering a potential threat to Exhibition (VDNKh) by the Dark Ones, he appointed Artyom the responsibility of traveling to the center of the Metro to warn the rest of the people about potential upcoming threats to their lives and security. Artyom's mission After successfully defending the Exhibition (VDNKh) against a horde of Nosalises, Alex reveals that the true threat to humanity's continued -and arduous- survival are the Dark Ones, a mysterious sentient species that mutated from homosapiens following the nuclear holocaust. Right before Hunter leaves to battle this new foe on his own, he hands Artyom his Ranger token and orders him, that if he does not return, to present the token to Miller in Polis and inform him of the turn of events. It is this quest that guides Artyom through most of his story, as Hunter indeed fails to return and is presumed dead. And thus, the journey begins. Upon reaching Polis, Artyom presents the token to Miller, and (Presumably, as Artyom never converses during the game) educates him on the fate of Hunter and the rise of the Dark Ones. Miller brings Artyom to present his case to the Polis Council in an effort to obtain their support for a mission. However, the Council dismisses the threat because of lack of resources and men that are needed for eventual war against the Nazis, and because they underestimated him, assuming that he was merely a superstitious guy from some remote station, leaving Artyom back at the proverbial square-one. Hope is renewed when Miller pledges his assistance to stop the Dark Ones and save the exhibition, along with the rest of the Metro. He proposes that a mostly intact launch facility, code-named 'D6' can be used to eradicate the Dark Ones with the same fire that gave birth to their kind. This is the final mission, which culminates in the story's conclusion. In the game Artyom is silent and, in many ways mysterious. He rarely speaks in the game and lets many of the characters he meets speak on his behalf. Most of the game is narrated by Artyom, with voiceovers during the loading periods. Outside of the narrations, Artyom is nearly always silent. This would imply an introspective personality, reinforced by the many books in Artyom's room, including Darwin's Origin of Species. In the game, everything that is seen is mostly seen from Artyom's perspective, with a few exceptions. During most 3rd-person cutscenes at the beginning of the game, Artyom's face is disguised somehow or another. For example, at the beginning, when Artyom is being woken up to meet Hunter, he is sleeping with his arm conveniently concealing his face. However in Exhibition, before you leave, if you visit Artyom's dad's office there is a picture under a whisky bottle that looks similar to the parts of his face shown in the game. In an instance where the player enters Black Station, Artyom is seen in third person wearing an outfit similar to Bourbon's--albeit with his face still concealed. He appears to have black hair, possibly suggesting that the photo in Alex's office does show Artyom. Near the end of the game, a view can be gotten of Artyom through a helmet. All this confirms is that Artyom is slavic and has blue or light green eyes. The view of his face is quickly obscured as you see the reflection of the missiles detonating. Artyom seems to be a daydreamer, given the collection of postcard on his wall. Amongst these are postcards of Venice, Egypt, Rome, Asia and so on. Trivia *At the end of the game, Artyom is shown wearing an armored helmet with a built-in respirator, this is inaccurate as Artyom in game could only wear a clear full faced Gas mask. *At the beginning of the game (which is actually near the ending), Artyom does not have a Universal Charger or Night Vision Goggles, but he does have the Heavy Armor. *At the beginning of the game, if the player tries to run to the Tower, he will be killed by being hit, even if no Howlers are actually attacking the player. *Artyom has two tattoos. these can be seen when Hunter and his step father are arguing about the dark ones. They resemble two flames one on the top of his right arm one on the bottom on the left. these tattoos can also be seen on various other Metro dwellers.This is inacurate becouse at the beginning he is wearing full sleeves. Dialog Artyom rarely speaks aside from his commentary, but there are a few rare instances where he's muttered out a few words: *In Exhibition, when a fellow Metro dweller says: "I'll have that book (a copy of Metro 2033) to you tomorrow, I haven't finished reading it yet," Artyom quietly says "Okay". *On the Chase (Level), when Artyom falls out of the minecart, he yells "No!" before rolling under the wooden supports to hide from the horde of Nosalises. *On the Dead City 1 (Level), Artyom whispers "What the hell...?" When he hears the roar of the first Demon you encounter in the game. *On the Dry Station (Level), Artyom whispers "Oh, shit..!" when he sees the guards approach the air-vent he's hiding in, before moving Bourbon's backpack out of the way. *On the Depot (Level), after the minecart crashes on top of Artyom, he quietly grunts the word "Fuck". Category:Characters